Too Late To Apoligize
by cristina reid
Summary: Merlin is finally happy, and an old flame trys to get in the way. Merlin/Cenred SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Merlin walked into the resturant and smiled wide, waving and striding over to the table nearest the window, where there sat a man who suddenly stood up and grabbed Merlin's small pale hand in his own before placing a gentle kiss on Merlin's sweet, pink, pouty lips.

"Cenred, what was so important you had me leave the store early? Is everything all right?" Merlin sat down on the chair oppisite Cenred and suddenly frowned noticing Cenred seeming a little too jumpy and nervous.

"What? Oh, yes, Love. I'm great. " Cenred swallowed thickly then grabbed his glass of water and drank in one gulp before setting the cup down and inhaled a slow breath. "Something's been on my mind for a while, Merlin. . ."

"Hey," Merlin reached out and grabbed Cenred's hand that was lazily laid next to his glass. "What's wrong? I've never seen you like this." Merlin was really worried now. The only time Cenred ever showed his concern was when he heard his mother was ill, which ended in the woman's death four years ago. Even then, Cenred didn't look as he did now. The man looked like he was going to pass out.

"Merlin I . . ." Cenred sighed loud and ran his hand down his face, then he cleared his throat and dug into his pocket, then very slowly lay something on the table and gently slid it towards Merlin.

Merlin stared with slightly narrowed, worried eyes at Cenred's hand curiously, and as the man removed his hand Merlin's face softend at seeing a small silver box in front of him. Merlin's features seemed to light and he gave a small smile as he gently grabbed the box and stared at Cenred. "What is this. . ." Not that Merlin was clueless.

Cenred only gestered to the box with his head, and Merlin complied in opening it. Merlin's brows raised at seeing a gold band. He slowly pulled the ring out of the box and turned the ring in his hand before laying it in his palm and looking towards Cenred, who seemed to be holding is breath.

"It's beautiful." He looked back at the ring and Merlin's brows slightly narrowed and he leaned closer to his hand. Merlin gasped low when he read the inscription, and looked back to his love of the last five years. He jumped from his seat, not noticing he suddenly caught everyones' attention, he jumped towards Cenred wrapping his arms around the man's neck and bringing their lips together in small pecks of kisses.

"Yes! Yes!"

Cenred smiled wide and wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist and brought his face to Merlin's neck.

Merlin pulled away a few inches. "Of course I'll marry you." He sent one last kiss to Cenred's lips before he heard the cheers and whistles in the small resturant.

Cenred laughed. "I am now the richest person on earth.

Review Please :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Arthur walked into the new bar around the corner to his work place. He hated trying new things but one thing he knew for sure, there was someone in the place that needed to get laid as much as him. He made sure to sit in the very corner where it was darkest. He then watched as a woman walked onto the stage in a shiny, black, dress that reached just above her knees. The woman's presence caused cheers and whistles.

"Thank you for coming to Chester's, I am Nim your host." She smiled as the cheers continued. "If you are wondering where I got the name for my bar, well, my one true love. . . my cat." This caused laughter through the crowd. Arthur only rolled his eyes ignorantly.

"Well, today is a very special day. Not only is this my Grand Opening, but my boy, my bestie just got engaged to the love of his life. And since this rarely happens, I promised him he could have the first go at our new kareoke machine." She gestered as another woman rolled a machine onto the stage.

Arthur lips lined in boredom and he leaned back in his seat.

"So please welcome my best friend, Merlin!"

This got Arthur's attention as he watched a thin young man walk onto the stage, and Nim and the other woman who'd brought the machine on stage ran so they were standing behind Merlin who smiled widely as the woman snapped their fingers to the now playing music and moved their legs and hips.

Merlin grabbed the mic from Jim and stood in front of the two girls and began snapping his fingers also.

Arthur leaned up in his seat and stared in slight shock at the familiar face, the thin features, the blue eyes, Did that woman just say Merlin was engaged? That question was put aside when Arthur notice Merlin looking in the crowd, front row to be exact. And it looked like Merlin was singing to . . .

*Hey!* Merlin smiled wide as he looked at his friends who yelled back . . .  
*What?* *Listen* Merlin comanded with a happy smile. He stared at the crowd and looked to his soon-to-be husband.

*I've had other guys*  
*I've looked into their eyes*  
*But I never knew love before*  
Merlin pointed to Cenred in the very front and winked as he watched Merlin serenade him. *'Til you walked through my door*

Arthur slowly stood in his seat, a little too interested in seeing who had Merlin's attention. Arthur frowned at seeing the man standing in the very front who was holding out a hand for Merlin, who actually gave his hand to this person, this . . . man. Athur walked closer watching as the man pressed his lips to Merlin's fingers.

*I've had other lips*  
*I've sailed a thousand ships*  
*But no matter where I go*  
*You're the one for me, baby, this I know*  
*'Cause it's true love*  
*You're the one I'm dreaming of*  
*Your heart fits me like a glove*  
*And I'm gonna be true blue, baby, I love you*

Arthur was even closer now, not realizing exactly how close though until he was just a few feet from the man, this person who had all of Merlin's attention. He felt a growl in his throat when he noticed all the people standing near the small stage as if this were a real concert. That and the fact that Merlin seemed to enjoy the attention as women as well as men tried to get a touch from him. Merlin seemed to have eyes for that one guy.  
Arthur rolled his eyes annoyed. Wether that came from jealousy or from . . . Well what else could it be beside jealousy?

*I've heard all the lines*  
Merlin pouted and brought his hand to his face in a fist.  
*I've cried, oh so many times*  
*Those tear drops they won't fall again*  
*I'm so excited 'cause you're my best friend* Merlin, Nim and the other unknown woman shook their hips to the last few words.  
*So if you should ever doubt*  
*Wonder what love is all about*  
*Just think back and remember dear*  
*Those words whispered in your ear, I said*

Arthur walked closer this time succeeding in what he wanted, well half way at least. Merlin stared at him for a short moment, his brows slightly then he turned back to the other man. But not before Arthur also gave a wink and a smirk.

Merlin pointed at Cenred.  
*True love, You're the one I'm dreaming of*  
*Your heart fits me like a glove*  
*And I'm gonna be, true blue, baby I love you*

*No more sadness, I kiss it goodbye* Merlin blew a kiss to the air causing cheers and whistles.  
*The sun is bursting right out of the sky*  
*I searched the whole world for someone like you* Merlin pointed to Cenred and winked.  
*Don't you know, don't you know that it's*  
*True love, oh baby, true love, oh baby*  
*True love, oh baby, true love*  
*It's true love, oh baby, true love, oh baby*  
*True love, oh baby, true love*

Merlin handed the mic to Nim, who continued with the other woman as Merlin kneeled off the stage and was quickly grabbed bridal style and turned by Cenred as they shared a passionate kiss in front of everyone, which caused wolf whistles.

*This time I know it's true love*  
*The one I'm dreaming of*  
*Your love fits just like a glove*  
*True love, oh baby, true love, oh baby*  
*True love, oh baby, true love*  
*It's true love, oh baby, true love, oh baby*  
*True love, oh baby, true love*  
*It's true love, oh baby, true love, oh baby*  
*True love, oh baby, true love*  
*It's true love, oh baby, true love, oh baby*  
*True love, oh baby, true love*

Arthur's lips lined and he stared for just a second before he couldn't take it anymore, he walked forward deciding he needed to meet this ugly man Merlin was engaged to. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/n Chapter 2 song: True Blue by Madonna Chapter 3 song: Jar of Hearts Christina Perri

Chapter 3

"Merlin you were great." Cenred peck his lips to Merlin's in a small kiss, and Merlin smiled back.

"I meant every word."

"Merlin!" Merlin turned at the squeal as almost fell when Nim grabbed his shoulders and literally bounced in excitement.

"What? What is it!" Merlin trembled at the woman's death grip ion his hands.

"They want an encore."

His brows raised. "What. . ." He repeated, unsure if he heard right.

"Merlin, they loved you! You have to do this again. They're already talking about coming back!

Merlin smiled happily. "I told you they would."

"Merlin please, who have to do another." Nim begged.

"Yeah, Merlin, give sing your soul are out."

At the sound of the fourth voice Merlin, Nim and Cenred turned to see a blond man, no older than 30 standing there, and the look he gave Merlin made Cenred hold tighter to the arm he had over Merlin's shoulders.

Merlin took one step forward, not one word escaping.

Arthur smiled and shrugged. "You always did enjoy singing."

Merlin gently shook his head, his brows narrow. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a bar, Merlin. I came to drink." Arthur's smile slowly faded. "Never thought I'd see you here, sweetheart." He reached his hand to have a feel of that skin he used to touch. Was it just as soft? He didn't get the chance because Merlin made a small face of disgust and slowly pulled his face away.

Arthur hummed then chuckled.

"Excuse me." Cenred walked in front of Merlin protectively. "Cenred Essetir." He reached his hand out for a shake. "Merlin's fiance'.

Again Arthur hummed and reached for the handshake.

Nim, who was eyeing the two, suddenly cleared her throat trying not to giggle at the suddenly looks of the men, they looked like two lions staring each other down for the last piece of meat. Meat being Merlin. Nim grabbed his arm and pulled him away, towards the bar.

"So, who is he?" She handed Merlin a glass and poured some scotch before pulling another glass and pouring herself a drink.

Merlin shook his head. "Arthur Pendragon. . ."

Nim froze, the cup near her mouth. "That son of a bitch." She snarled.

Merlin only gave a breathy chuckle.

"Do you want me to kick him out, cause I will." Nim growled seriously.

Merlin just stared at his glass as he twirled the drink inside and shook his head.

"They looked like they're really. . . .argueing low. . ."

Merlin turned around and looked towards Cenred, and surely it looked like Cenred and Arthur were arguring in descretion. Merlin could just get up and beat the crap out of Arthur for mouthing off to his husband, then proceed to list everything Arthur did wrong in his life. Merlin blinked away that hought and turned to Nim who was chewing a strawberry.

"What?"

XOXOXOXO

"Well, Merlin is hiding it well." Arthur sighed, ''I'm proud of him.''

"Excuse me." Cenred stared.

Arthur shook his head. "Oh, nothing. Just the way we used to make love . . . he said he'd never let another man touch him."

Cenred stared with narrow eyes trying his best not to pull out a punch.

"I mean, those screams. . . ."

Cenred spun so he was facing Arthur, fist at the ready. "I need you to shut the hell up right now."

"Have I upset you?" Arthur asked sarcastically with a dark smile and a hint in his eye.

"That's my fiance you are talking about."

Arthur shrugged. "Chances are he'll remember how good he had it with me. I'll see to it."

Cenred scoffed and chuckled. "You think you can steal Merlin from me?"

Arthur was now facing the man too. "Damn right. I have all the money in the word and I'll bet it all Merlin will run to my arms by the end of the week."  
Suddenly a tune started at the stage.  
"Dont bet all your money little boy, you'll need some for your hospital bill. Cenred was about to pull back a punch.

*I know I can't take one more step towards you*  
*Cause all thats waiting is regret*  
*Dont you know I'm not your ghost anymore*  
*You lost the love I love the most*

Cenred and Arthur looked towards the stage.

*I learned to live half a life*  
*And now you want me one more time*  
*And who do you think you are, running around leaving scars*  
*Collecting you jar of hearts, and taring love apart*  
*Youre gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul*  
*So dont come back for me*  
*Who do you think you are*

A big smile slowly reach Cenred's lips. "Last song was mine. This ones yours." With that, he strolled back to his front roll seat and watch his fiance on stage.

Merlin smiled down when Cenred sat down in front of him, then he glanced around the room.

*I hear youre asking all around*  
*If i am anywhere to be found*  
*But I have grown too strong*  
*To ever fall back in your arms*

Merlin again looked around the room until he realized that Arthur was right in the front, and Merlin broke into anger. Cenred stilled smiled even as he glanced at Arthur standing next to him. He lookede back at Merlin, and thanked the gods above he got a love who was strong enough to prove he wouldn't leave him.

*And it took so long just to feel alright*  
*Remember how to put back the light in my eyes*  
*I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed*  
*Cause you broke all your promises*  
Merlin shook his head angrily.  
*And now youre back, you dont get to get me back*

Arthur slowly walked towards the doors, never taking his eyes off Merlin, who had that dark look in his eyes that Arthur always loved, that look that said he was strong, a fighter. Arthur always loved when Merlin fought.

*And who do you think you are, running around leaving scars*  
*Collecting your jar of hearts, and taring love apart*  
*Youre gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul*  
*So dont come back for me*  
*Dont come back at all*  
*Who do you think you are*  
*Who do you think you are*  
*Who do you think you are*  
Oh, Arthur knew who he was. He was the one who was going to teach Merlin bot to meddle with matters of the heart. The heart wants something, the heart takes it. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ahem, forgot to mention. . . . . DARK ARTHUR in this story! WeeHee!

Chapter 4

Cenred groaned loud when he felt a thud fall on hs stomach, and blinked opened his eyes staring up at a smiling Merlin who was already dressed for the day. Cenred wiped at his eyes sleepily and yawned. "What? What is it?"

Merlin bounced on the bed. " I have to go to the store early, new inventory. How about some lunch later?"

Cenred nodded in agreement. "Yeah, sure. But it'll have to be late, 1 o clock."

Merlin smiled and kissed his soon to be husband. "See you later."

"Hate to see you leave." Cenred tapped Merlin's ass as Merlin jumped off the bed, and Merlin gave the man a smug smirk before leaving out the door.

Cenred couldn't believe the night they had, what with Merlin's so-called ex-boyfriend showing up unexpectedly. When they got home, Merlin explained to Cenred that it was Arthur Pendragon they met that night, which explained everything at once to Cenred. See when they first met, they had no secrets. Merlin told about his past, and Cenred told about his own. Cenred was very surprised to find someone had let Merlin go. Merlin was and still is the most kindess, loving, person Cenred ever met. What didn't surprise Cenred was the fact that the person who let Merlin go, who couldn't see the treasure in front of them was one of those rich cats who always seemed to think they were better than everyone else.

And the way Arthur spoke about Cenred the night before told Cenred everything he needed to verify his thoughts about the Pendragon Prat.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin opened up the box happily as he looked inside like a child during Christmas. He pulled out one of the books and turned it in his hand examing the new shine.

"Excuse me? Do you sell Encyclopedias?"

Merlin looked up and saw the teen with a stack of books in her hands. "Yeah, I have them behind the counter. And I have shopping baskets for your convienience, those look heavy."

"Oh it's fine, I'm already used to it." She lay the books on the counter then pointed to herself. "Second year of college. I need more books than last year, and they're double the price this year."

Merlin nodded. " I know how it is, I'm staying paying mine off. Which ones do you need?"

"Um. . . " She pulled out a paper and scanned through. "K-N." She winced noticably.

Merlin almost winced just as loud. "You know, I do allow students to burrow."

She smiled widely. "Really?"

Merlin nodded and looked under the counter, after a short moment he leaned back up with a small white card. "It'll cost $10 for the card, and the loans are free. You can keep them up to a month. "

The girl almost bounced where she stood. "This is great! I didn't want to burrow from school because they charge, and we aren't allowed to take them from the public library.

Merlin nodded with a smile. "All I have to do is sign the card in and you can burrow right away, and I'll need a school I. know I just want to make sure you are who you say."

She again nodded in agreement and dug into her wallet.

XOXOXOXO

Just as planned Merlin met Cenred that day for lunch and the same resturaunt they'd met, which was also the place they just got engaged a couple of days before. The couple sat and ate as they discussed their close coming wedding plans.

"We only have a couple of months, so we need to do this quick. Now we can only invite 40 people to our back yard, I don't want a huge fight like at the neighbors barb que last summer."

Cenred nodded in agreement. "Right. Now, who?"

"Nim and Nat, definitely." Merlin wrote the two women down.

"Amy and George."

Merlin frowned. "I think Nick's a dip."

Cenred chuckled. "We can't invite his wife and not him."

"Then univite them both." "Merlin grinned.

Cenred tilted his head, scoldingly. "Merlin."

Merlin sighed. "Fine. But keep him away from me. He always smells like vinegar."

Cenred broke into laughter.

By the time it was time to head back to work the couple had their list done and decided to serve roast chicken with lemon mariande, and a choice of white wine, red wine, or apple cider, considering children were going to be there they needed something non-achoholic.

They stopped just outside the resturaunt and shared a long, passionate kiss, there, for everyone to see. Merlin's long arms around Cenred's neck, and Cenred's hands at Merlin's waist.

So neither noticed that when they parted ways, a black, shiny new car followed Merlin towards the store.

Review Please :) 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Merlin stood up from where he was kneeled on his knees and exhaled a tired breath. He'd just finished setting up the new stacks of inventory that arrived, and was starting to feel the tiredness kick in. He looked at the time to see it was almost 4pm, which meant he could go home. Although he owned the book store, still, Merlin wanted to set his own scheldual, besides, 4pm was the time people normaly got out of work.

Merlin held the last book in his hand. It was the one he'd been wanting to read for a while, The Hobbit. He decided to take this copie home, again, since he owned the bookstore he could take what he wanted. He had his back to the door when he heard the small bell ding.

"Sorry, but I'm closed. Come back tomorrow."

"Is that any way to treat an old friend."

Merlin frowned and quickly turned at the sound of the voice. "How did you get here?" He stared at Arthur who slowly walked into the store and looked around the book shelves, then his finger ran across some bookmarks with dangleing tassels.

"Nice place you have here."

Merlin eyed Arthur as the blond man walked just as slowly towards the counter grabbed one of the candy bars, then walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. He movements made Merlin suspicious so he never kept his eyes off the blond as Arthur seemed to slow his walk as he made his way towards Merlin.

Merlin held his breath as Arthur was even closer than ever. He heard Arthur inhale lightly.

"You smell good as ever."

That made Merlin retreat and walk as fast as he could behind the counter and he pressed buttons on the resgister. "That'll be $2.50. Will that be all?"

Arthur only put a piece of chocolate into his mouth and stood staring as he chewed. Merlin gulped thickly and stared down at the clock on the counter."It's closing time." He said quietly. "I have to get home-"

"To that man?"

Merlin's brows narrowed at the harsh tone. "Yes. Cenred is after all, my fiance."

"I could be that fiance."

Merlin couldn't stifle his laugh. But quickly cleared his throat when he noticed Arthur's unreadable expression. He shook his head. "Arthur, it's too late. I don't know what you were trying to pull at the bar that night but. . . you had your chance." He sighed then smiled fondly. "I'm with Cenred, we're in love, and we're getting married in two months."

Arthur stared for another short moment before he smiled. "We should do something tonight, you can pick."

Merlin rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Unless I can bring my fiance, then the answer is no."

Arthur dug into his pocket and pulled out a bill and handed it over to Merlin who grabbed the money. "Keep the change."

"Arthur, this is a ten."

The blond shrugged.

Merlin sighed exsaperated. "Arthur. . . this. . ." Merlin sighed loudly. "Arthur we are never getting back together." He tried harder. "It's too late, you had your chance, and you chose your fathers' company over me." This was it, Merlin never got his anger now, and maybe this was the perfet time. "You were too scared to tell him about us and when he found out himself and gave you a choice. . . well, you chose."

Arthur smiled. "You remember my sister, Morgana? She got married to Lancelot."

Merlin sighed even louder in annoyance then walked over to his jacket and pulled his keys out of the pocket then walked over to the door. Just as he thought when he walked he could hear Arthur's footsteps behind him following like a lost puppy. Merlin shut the lights off then opened the door, allowing Arthur to walk out before closing then locking it.

When he turned back around Merlin gasped at how close Arthur was to him. "He won't win."

"W-what?"

Arthur's head slightly tilted to the side before a smile plastered his face. "I'll see you around, Merlin."

Merlin watched with narrowed eyes as Arthur climb into the back of a plain black car with tinted windows and the car drove off a short moment after. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was an hour later Merlin found himself at home already showered, and in the kitchen. He decided to make Cenred a special dinner. The man was working harder than usual to be able to pay for the wedding. So Merlin decided he'd make Cenred his favorite homemade meatballs, red beans and rice, and a major salad made with the works. Lettuce, tomato, spinich, red onion, shaved carrots, pieces of cucumber. Cenred was a heavy, healthy eater, yet somehow seemed to keep his sexy ass shaped body.

Merlin checked the meatballs in the oven before turning and peeling the carrot into the salad. He pulled a piece of lettuce in his mouth and crunched as he turned back around towards the fridge and pulled out the salad dressing. When he closed the door, Merlin gasped and the dressing fell from his hands.

"You scared the shit out of me."

Cenred chuckled low and leaned down to grab the dressing. "It smells wonderful, Love." He kissed Merlin's lips before leaning over the pot on the stove, gave the beans a shake, and brought the spoon to his mouth. Cenred savored the flavor on his tongue, his brows narrow as he dug into the food again. He laughed when Merlin smacked his hand and scolded him.

"Later. Go wash."

Cenred's eyes trailed down Merlin's body and the lust suddenly hit. He moaned low and grabbed onto a slim hip while Merlin was turned. Merlin giggled and wiggled out of the grip.

"I like you in my robe." He started pulling at the string. "Are you wearing anything under there?" Again his hand was slapped away and Merlin pointed at him.

"Go clean up, dinners almost done."

Cenred faked a serious face and gave a salute. "Yes, sir!"

Merlin laughed as he watched Cenred head to the bathroom and and a minute later heard the shower start. Merlin smiled to himself as he shook the beans once more before turning to shake the rice.

The door bell rang and Merlin scoffed. "One minute!" It rang again. "I said wait!"

"What was that, Merlin?!" Cenred called from the shower.

"Nothing!" Merlin sighed as he made his way over to the door, then opened it.

"Hi, Merlin!"

His brows narrowed in confusion. "Arthur? What are you doing here?"

"We had a date, remember?" The blond invited himself inside the house, pushing passed Merlin.

"You can't be here, Arthur. How the hell do you know where I live?" He hurriedly followed the blond into the kitchen, and watched as Arthur dug into the salad.

"We can eat here instead." The blond walked over to the stove, stirred the beans then stuck the spoon into his mouth.

A look of disgust passed Merlin's face as he snatched the spoon then ran over to the sink and washed it, then he turned back around to see Arthur almost stick his fingers in the rice. "My fiance is here, Arthur."

The blond shrugged. "He'd have to find out sooner or later."

Merlin slightly shook his head in confusion. "Find what out exactly?"

"About us, of course." He grabbed Merlin's waist. "Where did you learn to cook, anyways?"

Merlin snarled and pulled away from the grip. "Cenred taught me, not that its' your business, so you need to get the hell out of our house!"

"He wants a house wife." Arthur pulled open the oven and smiled at the sight of meatballs.

"Ok, Arthur, I'm really serious. I know you can hear me when I say I don't want you here!"

"That makes two of us."

Both pairs or eyes turned the the treshold leanding to the living room to see Cenred standing in black boxers, chest dripping wet and hair soaking down his shoulders.

Merlin's eyes roamed the toned body and felt his entire lower body twitch at the sight. . . Wrong time, Merlin.

"Don't worry, Cenred, My Love," Merlin made sure to make it known that he was Cenred's. "Arthur was just leaving." He glared at Arthur, who in turned only smiled and shrugged. "I see you changed your plans for the day, so we can have dinner another time, alone."

"That's not going to happen, Arthur." Merlin growled as he watched the blond walk back towards thee door.

"We will see, won't we."

Merlin flinched when the door was slammed shut. He stood with his mouth slightly open, staring into the distance.

Cenred's face quickly softened and he ran over. "Merlin. . ." Too late the burnet broke into tears and started shaking his head as Cenred grabbed onto him.

"Why is he doing this? Trying to take away my happiness?"

Cenred could only shake his head and hold his love.

Reviews make me happy, PLEASE? 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Another chapter! Thank you for reading, reviewing, fav, and following. It's been a while since I made a chapter like this so . . might be rusty.

Chapter 7

Merlin lay in bed staring at the small lamp before him, waiting for Cenred to come out of the bathroom where the other man was washing up once more, this time for bed. Merlin finished a while ago and was now waiting for his fiance to come to bed. Which was when Merlin visably flinched a few short seconds later when an arm was wrapped around his waist. This didn't go unnoticed by Cenred, the man frowned and leaned over Merlin then pulled up from his position laying sideways so he was facing up.

"Hey, I can sense it, you know."

"Sense what?" Merlin forced a small smile. "I'm fine. Just . . . annoyed."

"Oh, I annoy you?" Cenred raised a brow in question, making Merlin chuckle breathly.

"No. Of course not."

Cenred smiled knowingly. "We will do what we can to get him out of our lives." Merlin nodded in agreement as Cenred leaned down and gave a soft kiss to him lips. Cenred leaned back up and frowned again. "Didn't you just brush?" Merlin hummed and nodded making Cenred frown deeper. "You smell like my cookies."

Merlin laughed loudly. "Ok, so you caught me! I need a little chocolate when i'm stressed, you know that!"

Cenred laughed harder and leaned his head on Merlin's chest. Cenred then noticed the small opening in the bathrobe Merlin was wearing showing a small patch of pale smooth skin, he nuzzled the small exposed skin with his nose, then looked up to see Merlin smiling down at him. That same look that he always gave when Cenred touched him. Thank goodness Cenred didn't put any clothes under his own robe.

Cenred ran a hand across the exposed skin then down towards the rope and slowly, teasingly pulled it off and aside. He opened the robe even more and smiled again when he noticed Merlin's complete bare skin. He looked back into Merlin's eyes which slid from Cenred's hand to the man's face.

"Did you really think, him being here took my mind off the way you came out of the bathroom during dinner?"

"So you noticed." Cenred smirked. "I hoped to do it right then and there, on our kitchen floor. But I decided to wait for you, noticing the presence of the . . . what was the word the used? Clotpole?"

Merlin breathed out a small laugh. "I could think of alot more fitting names." His smile slowly faded.

Cenred noticed this and shook his head. "Hey! Don't you dare! I mean look at this." He pointed to his robe standing wear his pants should be making Merlin laugh out. "You are not leaving me like this again. We are gonna make love."

Merlin ran the tips of his fingers across Cenred's lightly shaven cheek. "Let's make love." He repeated in almost a whisper.

Cenred gave no signal, only leaning up and bringing their lips together in a loving kiss.

Neither noticed the pair of royal blues staring through the small opening of their private bedroom curtains. The laughter could be heard clearly. The view for a small one, was good enough to see naked bodies tangling under a thin sheet, Cenred's hands all over Merlin's body, and Merlin seeming to love it when Cenred's mouth was . . .

The eyes narrowed.

Then Cenred was over, on top of Merlin, their bodies moving in a slow and steady pace, and Merlin started screaming in pleasure, and Cenred moaning loudly. Outside the curtain you could just make out the droplets of sweat, mixing as much as the moans and screams were. And as the movements got more forceful, more needy, the sheets slipped off and there was a perfect view of where the two bodies were joined, and Arthur made himself a promise then and there.

The next time Merlin made those sounds would be when Arthur was over him.

Review Please :) 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Merlin pulled the keys out of his poket when and walked the last steps towards his bookshop. He unlocked the door, and breathed in the book smell, took in the nice quiet that a person got in the own secret place. This was why he loved his shop. He turned the switch on for the lights that layered a straight line across the walls, but still lit the store perfectly.

Merlin still had his smile when he hung his jacket near the door, then walked over to the back of the counter. He kneeled to punch a button that lit the lights of the refridgerator. And when he leaned back up that was when it happened. He gasped out when he was pushed against the book shelf behind the counter, a sudden knife near his throat, so close he could feel the edge biting his skin.

"Open the safe." A voice behind a black mask snarled deeply.

"I don't-"

"Don't lie!" The knife was pressed deeper and Merlin whimpered.

Merlin stared through his light eyes, in shock. No one, and he meant NO ONE knew about the safe he kept secret. Not even Cenred.

"It's in the back."

The man grabbed Merlin's arm and pulled harshly leading him towards the rear of the store.

Merlin pointed and the man pushed him up against the wall face first, so hard Merlin lost his breath for that moment. and as he turned and glanced at the man opening, Merlin was so froze he didn't think to run. He watched in horror as the stranger stuck a small device to the safe, and Merlin yelped a moment later when there was a tiny exposion and a bit of smoke.

Merlin watched the man grabbed a small folder from the safe and Merlin shook his head in worry. "Please don't take that!"

That man turned and Merlin could almost see the smile behind the mask. The man turned back to the safe and took a few more things. He stood still for a moment, before suddenly spinning around and sent a hard smack with. . . something, Merlin didn't have time to see what, to the side of Merlin's head, sending him spinning again, towards the wall so hard Merlin was sent to the wood floor, knocked unconsious.

XOXOXO

The door bell dinged and Cenred walked into the store frowning at the sight of the sight of the shelves turned over, the fridge completely empty expect a bottle of water, and the cash register open and completely empty.

"Merlin?" Cenred's voice shook and he slowly walked around the counter seeing no one there. His eyes slighty widen. "Merlin?" He tried louder. Then he looked towards the door leading towards the back room Merlin NEVER let anyone enter. "Merlin!" Cenred ran to the door and pushed it open. He gasped at seeing the thin body on the floor, the blood swimming from Merlin's forehead making Cenred run over and kneel on his knees.

"Merlin?" He lifted the head of dark hair, then sighed in relive when Merlin exhaled a low breath and gently opened his eyes. "What happened?" He asked low. "Who the hell did this?"

Merlin looked up at the ceiling as if he were thinking for that short moment before staring back at Cenred. "I don't know."

Cenred growled in his throat, then stood up. "Come on." He gently pulled Merlin with him, and when Merlin was on his feet, Cenred brought the palm of his hand to Merlin's head, making Merlin wince out loud. "Sorry. You're bleeding. We should get it checked out."

"I'm fine." Merlin protested as he tried to pulled away from Cenred, more worried about his store, but he didn't make it even a step and nearly passed out in Cenred's arms again. "What did he take?"

"Forget that now. Here, sit." Cenred pulled out a small chair near a computer then pulled out his phone. He gave Merlin one last worried look as he watched Merlin almost fall forward off the chair, but Merlin caught himself. "Are you ok?"

Merlin shook it off with his hand and held his eyes shut. "I just need a moment."

Cenred nodded and brought the phone to his ear and spoke to the woman on the line.

Review Please :) 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Only one review for last chapter? :( Are my Readers still here?

Chapter 9

5 YEARS AGO Merlin stood in front of the desk at stared down at him. The one man Merlin never thought he'd be face to face with. The man Merlin promised himself he'd never let get under his skin. Which was why he was trying his best to not yell and punch the him when Uther Pendragon invited to his home. Not that Merlin would possibly even get one punch in, Uther Pendragon was a few inches shorter, but had more meat on his bones.

"Why did you call me here?"

Uther Pendragon stood silent as he just slid a small stack of papers on the table. Merlin frowned as he reached out and grabbed the top paper, and read the first few lines.

"A contract?" Merlin stared towards Uther in confusion. "For what?"

"Keep reading." Uther's voice was so calm, and collected. It made Merlin shiver inside.

Merlin read on, then his brows narrowed. "You're PAYING me to stay away from Arthur?" Merlin stated disbelieveing.

"Is it not enough?"

Merlin scoffed and threw the papers back on the table, then shook his head in disgust. "I'm not signing that."

Uther only tilted his head. "Tonight Arthur is inviting you here, for dinner." Uther added. "I will give him a choice, also."

Merlin's brows narrowed in more anger.

"You or his inheritance."

"You think Arthur will chose MONEY over me?"

"I know he will." Uther then stood off his seat. "Which is why I'm so sure of it, I'm literally willing to bet something." He stood directly in front Merlin. "$500,000."

Merlin couldn't help his brows from raising. "You might have that kind of betting money, but I don't."

"Oh, that doesn't matter. I'm a multi-billionare. But there is something I will take from you."

Merlin gulped nervously.

"That contract." With that Uther turned towards the door and pulled it open, Merlin could only stare back, frozen.

XOXOXO

5 pm, That Same Day

Merlin was shakingly sitting and he watched as Arthur stared down at the paper in front of himself. Merlin couldn't help the awful feeling ing his stomach, the gasy feeling, that if he opened his mouthg he would puke. He exhaled loudly and leaned in his seat. He wanted to open his mouth, to yell at Arthur and ask what was taking so long. That why wasn't he burning those papers, and telling Uther that their love was way more promising than a few billion dollars. But this was Arthur's choice, and no matter what, Merlin knew the blond would chose right.

But Merlin's mouth slightly open in a small gasp as he watched Arthur grab the pen on the table, without staring Merlin in the eye.

"What the hell are you doing?" Merlin asked disbelievingly. But Arthur acted like he wasn't there, as he slid the paper back over to Uther, who also looked pretty surprised himself as he stared at the signature.

Merlin shook his head and had to lean over in his seat, trying to hold in the naseous feeling in his stomach. "Oh my. . . I think I'm going to be sick."

"I'm sorry, Merlin." Was all Merlin got before he heard footsteps retreating that a door being opened. "You're used to that lifestyle, I'm not." With that, the door shut, leaving Uther with Merlin, who was still shaking his head and holding his mouth, tears strolling down his cheeks.

Uther exhaled and slid a paper towards Merlin. "It's better you learn now, before you got in deeper. Arthur is not right for you. You need to find someone of you status, someone who you know will not leave your side." Uther cleared his throat then and slid another, smaller, piece of paper. "I lost the bet, but you lost more. You can keep the money."

Merlin gulped deep and sniffed then angrily grabbed the pen and gently grabbing the check off the table. He sniffed again and forced a small smile as he lifted the check half way up. "At least the next one won't leave because of money problems." He tried his damnedest to joke but still broke down again. He stood from the seat, again forcing a angry smile and snarled low. "Keep him away from me. I don't want to see him again." With that, he turned and left, leaving a nodding Uther.

XOXOXO

Merlin hissed when the male-nurse pricked him yet again with the stiches on his forehead.

"What the hell is the matter with you, did you just get out of nursing school?" Cenred snarled loudly.

"I'm. . . actually. . . a student."

Cenred's brows narrowed. "Are you serious?" He turned towards the door. "We need a real doctor in here! You! Get a doctor!"

Merlin could only watch and try to stifle his laugh as a random stranger nodded and ran the other way.

"There's no need for that, Mr. Essetir. I'm already done."

Cenred scoffed. "I could've done a better job, and I'm not even known for my doctor skills."

The young man sighed and walked towards the door. "I will be back with some papers for you to sign."

Merlin stared at Cenred, chuckling. "You know stitches are supposed to hurt sometimes, right?"

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you." Cenred almost pouted.

Merlin gently shook his head for a short moment before clearing his throat. "Cenred? There's something I got to tell you . . . Something the thief took. I just . . . I'm not sure how you'd react."

The man raised his brows when Merlin grabbed his hand.

Review Please :) 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, my cat died, so life sucks even more. Lets just leave it at that.

Chapter 10

It was done. Merlin told him everything, and Cenred's unreadable expression was sending a hot, uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. The kind of feeling he felt when he might throw up. Cenred brought his hand to the back of his ear and gently scratched.

"You mean to tell me, you had thousands of dollars given to you by Uther Pendragon, to keep you away from his son. Only you DID'NT want to take the money until Arthur made the choice, literally choosing his own fame over you."

Merlin nodded gently, never taking his eyes off Cenred's.

"And you have taken the money and. . . what was it you bought again?" Cenred asked, even though he already knew because Merlin just told him half an hour before.

Merlin opened his mouth to answer but Cenred beat him to it. "How much of their business do you have so far?"

Merlin knawed at his bottom lip. "Almost 70%."

Cenred rubbed the center of his forehead.

"Please dont be mad, I am so sorry I never told you." Merlin added ergently. But Cenred only shook his head.

"I'm . . not mad actually." He gave a small breathy laugh. "I'm actually quite proud." His brows very slightly narrowed.

Merlin frowned in confusion. "Proud." He repeated, unsure if he heard right.

Cenred then gave a small laugh. "How in the world did you get to own more than either of them? How could you afford to?"

Merlin cleared his throat then licked his lips. "Well, $500,000 can only go so far, so I invested half, it's been rising even since. Plus my book store. So, I bought 10% from one seller, 20% from the second and 30% from Morgana Pendragon. I'm still paying her off."

That got Cenred's attention. "His daughter?"

Merlin nodded. "Alot of these people hate working for the Pendragons, even their own family. Morgana sold me hers when she moved to the U.S. She wants nothing to do with Uther, so she sold me hers for half the price. But it's still alot of money, and since she wanted to get out as fast as possible, she agreed to let me pay four payments until I pay her off."

Cenred's brows raised in amazement. "That's brilliant. Merlin smiled. "How much do you have? Money, I mean." Cenred asked curiously.

Merlin exhaled deeply with a smile. "Millions. Stocks go up, the business is rising."

Cenred's smile slowly faded. "Wait. You own more of Pendragon Corp than either Pendragon does."

Merlin nodded in agreement. "I do."

Cenred suddenly stood up from a chair he was sitting in. "Don't you think the Pendragons would know who their partners are. They could be the ones who did this, Merlin. They hired someone to get those files from you. They probably knew the whole time." He breathed out a slow breath. "Merlin these men are dangerous. They live for their work, they could . . ."

Merlin shook his head. "That's what I wanted to tell you, Cenred. It's not only my name on the papers they took."

Cenred stopped in his tracks and frowned.

"It's ours." Merlin continued. "It was going to be my wedding gift to you. Half my share. I was just waiting until after we were married to . . ." He was cut off by lips suddenly on his, and hands holding his face in place. And when Cenred pulled away, the man only stared with caring love.

"You would give me half?" Cenred asked disbelieveing.

"Of course." Merlin whispered low. "You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? Merlin, you would give me half your business. That's more than anyones ever given me."

"I forged your name." Was all Merlin could say.

Cenred shrugged. "Surprisingly, I don't care. You did it out of love, and caring. That's all I care about."

Merlin slowly stood from his seat and walked the two steps to Cenred, then gently wrapped his arms around him. "I can't wait to get married."

Cenred gently pulled away.

Merlin sucked in his bottom lip. "Let's get married today."

Review Please :)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N :Thank you all for reviews, favs, follows. Much hugs and kisses, XOXO

Chapter 11

Merlin inhaled the salty aroma of his chicken soup. He pick up his spoon, and began to stir and blow his dinner. "It smells great." He picked up a _spoon_ full of soup and continued blowing.

"Thanks." Cenred said as he sat his own bowl on the table then sat at his chair across Merlin. "It's amazing what recipes you can get out of the internet." Cenred then scoffed . "I forgot the salad in the fridge." He was about to get back up when Merlin shook his head.

"I'll get it." Merlin said, just as the front door bell rang. "And you can get the door." Merlin smiled. "Get rid of them." He hinted seductively. "I might want to skip desert tonight."

Cenred smiled and eyed Merlin as he walked towards the kitchen. Tonight would be a VERY long night, but not one to complain about. Or so he thought.

Cenred blew out a big breath before opening the door.

Merlin pulled the salad out of the fridge, and when he stood up he was face to face with a view that made him smile, wine. He grabbed two glasses and the bottle, then made his way back to the kitchen table where their dinner waited. That was when he heard the thud.

Merlin gave a slight jump and looked towards the living room. "Cenred?" No answer. Merlin gently lay the wine and two fancy glasses on the table. "Cenred?" Merlin walked to the other room, not really thinking much about what was going on. That was, until he saw his love on the floor. "Oh, no. Cenred!" Merlin ran and dropped to his knees near his love. "Cenred?" He turned Cenred around and gasped at the trail of blood near his brow. "Cenred!"

"Be quiet!"

Merlin's eyes narrowed and he slowly turned to the couch, where there they sat, each holding a glass in hand. Merlin's mouth shut and he gulped thickly.

Arthur stood up from the couch and slowly walked over to Merlin, who took a small slide closer to Cenred. "I'm going to teach you the meaning of pain."

The gun shot was heard extremely loud. A little too loud.

XOXOXOXO

Cenred jumped with a loud gasp and stared around the dark room. His heavy breaths were the only thing that could be heard, aside from Merlin's sudden light groan, then the sudden click of the small lamp.

"What's wrong? Cenred?"

The man glanced at Merlin. "Bad dream."

Merlin blinked and rubbed a hand across Cenred's cheek. "It must have been some dream. You're sweating." He pointed out, as he continued rubbing the moist cheeks. "Do you want something to drink?"

Cenred shook his head and only lay back down, pulling Merlin with him. "Just hold me, Love."

Merlin nodded and snuggled into Cenred's chest, not letting notice that he felt the bit too tight squeeze.

Review Please :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Merlin twirled a blue berry in his plate with one hand, his other hand resting under his chin, elbow on the table. He barely made notice when Cenred set his own plate down and sat to eat his breakfast.

"Merlin?"

Merlin's eyes raised to stared at Cenred across from him.

"Love, you aren't hungry? You lovce blue berry." Cenred stated.

Merlin cleared his throat. "I know! It's just . . . It's been two weeks and the book store still isn't fixed." He sighed depressed making Cenred chuckle lovingly.

"Love, there is no need to worry. How many times do I have to tell you? I make enough for both of us to live well enough until you get your store back." Cenred frowned. "Not . . . . that you wouldn't be able to." He added.

Merlin nodded and sighed even deeper. "I'm just tired of staying at home. I feel like a house wife. Soon I'll be watching the soap-opras." He pouted.

Cenred laughed. "You'll be back working soon." The man took a big bite of his pankcakes before standing up as he eyed his the kitchen clock. "I got to go. I'll be late. I promise I'll be home for dinner, ok?" He brought his hand to Merlin's face. Merlin looked up and smiled. "Hey, chin up." Cenred placed a gentle kiss on the corner of Merlin's mouth before heading out the door.

Merlin exhaled low before he began cleaning the breakfast up. Washed the used the dishes, tidy the living room from all their passion making the night before, then began mopping up the kitchen. While he was cleaning he decided to put a pizza in the oven for lunch. By the time he was finished it'd be lunch time anyway. He already knew, because it was happening for the past for days.

Merlin lifted himself up from being hunched over, (mopping really was a chore) just as there was a knock at the back door. Merlin exhaled annoyed as he stared at the wet floor. He got mad anytime Cenred walked on the wet floor, even madder when he, himself had to, because that made him a hypocrite.

Merlin took his (Cenred's) slippers off his feet and tip-toed over to the door. He pulled the door open, and quickly tried to slam it, but a heavy booted foot blocked the way. Merlin used his entire body weight to hold the door shut, but of course his small frame was no match, so Arthur Pendragon barged in.

"What are you doing here?" Merlin asked angrily.

Arthur only shrugged and walked into the house.

"The floor is . . . " Merlin loudly growled as he watched the very muddy boots walk towards the fridge. Merlin followed where the footprints came from and frowned. He turned back to Arthur. "Were you in our garage?" He asked with a frown.

"Why do you ask that?" Arthur crossed his arms and turned back to Merlin who gestured towards the muddy prints.

"Because what the hell are you doing in our garage? What the hell are you doing here? Period?"

Arthur shrugged just as the timer on the oven beeped. He walked over and open the kitchen appliance. "Oh!" The blond beamed, then frowned a bit. " . . . Cheese? You always loved sausage."

Merlin shook his head. "No! You loved sausage." Merlin pointed. "Now get out!" Merlin loudly grumbled as Arthur pulled the oven-glove on his hand, then pulled the pizza out and brought it over to the table. "Arthur, get out!"

The blond only grabbed the knife on the table, cut himself a slice, only wincing when he grabbed the way too hot pizza with his hand, then sat on the table bringing his muddied boots up.

"Arg!" Merlin stormed over and pushed Arthur's feet off his table.

"Chill, Merlin! Chill!"

Merlin frowned. " . . . Chill?" He asked curiously. Arthur Pendragon NEVER spoke like . . . that.

"I just came to give you something." Arthur dug in his pocket and brought out a pretty decent sized box. How the hell did that fit in his pocket?

Merlin scoffed angrily then yelled through gritted teet. "I don't want your gift! Now get out!"

Arthur smiled, too creepy a smile for Merlin's liking. "Open it."

Merlin eyed the box warily then back at Arthur, who nodded once and used one finger to push the box again. Merlin knawed the inside of his cheek, unwillingly reaching his hand out. He stared at the box for a second, then back at Arthur who was still smiling that creepy smile. Merlin licked his lips and opened the box. He frowned at seeing a cell phone inside. Merlin lookd back at Arthur.

"Push the button." Arthur bit a huge slice a pizza.

Merlin didn't have to ask what button, there was a *push* sign on one. "Is it going to explode?"He asked seriously.

"If I was going to kill you, I'd would've done it already."

The truth in the words made Merlin shiver. He sighed then pushed the button. His brows narrowed a bit at the scrambled sight, before his eyes widen and he dropped the box the phone came in, his hand rushing to his mouth. He stared back at Arthur with tears in his eyes.

"What the hell did you do?" Merlin couldn't stare away from the bloodied, bruised sight on the photo. "Where is he!?" The scream was almost unfamiliar to him.

Arthur slammed the bitten slice of pizza on the table and stood up. "I think the real question is . . ." He slowly walked around until he was behind Merlin, he breath an inch from the burnets' ear. " . . .What is going to happen to him if you don't obey. Hm?" Arthur forcefully turned Merlin around, the blond's eyes dark and demanding. "You're going to come with me-" Merlin suddenly sobbed and shook his head in anger. Arthur grabbed his jaw harshly. "Yes. Yes." His voice was too damn calm. "Me and you are going to have a little talk."

LONG CHAPTER! Review Please :D


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks for reviews! Love Y'all! And sorry for any and all mistakes.

Chapter 13

He couldn't believe Arthur Pendragon got the jump on him. What makes him even more furious is that Arthur actually had the nerve to give him a beating until he passed out. And when he came to, Cenred could barley see anything. His head spun with pain, his vision blurry, and he could barley move any limbs. Even if his arms weren't tied to . . . what the hell was he laying on?

There was a slam of a door then hurried footsteps, and Cenred could feel hands on his face. Lips on his, then the most sweetest, gentle voice he's ever heard calling him.

XOXOXOXO

Arthur had the hardest grip on Merlin's arm as he opened the door, Merlin was sure he'd be bruised. "You can let go of my arm, you have Cenred, I'm not going to run." The blond only stared darkly as he opened the door. Merlin lost his footing when Arthur pushed him into the huge house, but caught himself before he actually fell.

Merlin wrapped his arms around himself as he watched Arthur shut and lock the door. Arthur then made his way to the couch. Merlin stared with dark eyes as he snarled. "Where is he?"

"First, we talk." Arthur gestured to the seat beside him.

Merlin shook his head in anger. "No! I want to see Cenred first!"

Arthur sighed tiredly then stood back up and began walking towards the long stairs. Merlin only eyed him for a short moment before he followed suspiciously. Arthur made his way to the very end of the hall where there was one man sitting on a chair toying with a pocket knife, Arthur pulled out a short and silver key, unlocked the door then gestured with one hand to Merlin.

Merlin exhaled loudly before slowly walking over, then peaking into the bedroom (he didn't want to take any chances of Arthur tricking him and just locking him away in an empty room). When he did see, Merlin quickly ran inside, to the side of his beloved laying on a long bed with wooden legs.

"Cenred?" He whispered. "Are you alright? Please say something." He brought his hands to Cenred's cheeks and brought his lips gently to the man's. This caused a small breath and groan from Cenred's lips and the man's eyes began to flutter open.

"Oh! Can't have that." Arthur nodded to the man who was sitting outside the door, and the man made his way over to Cenred.

Merlin's eyes narrowed as he watched the man pull out a needle and small vial from his pocket. "What is that?" He looked to Arthur. "What are you doing to him?!"

"It's just something to keep him calm." Arthur answered as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"You're drugging him!?" Merlin then looked back at Cenred when he heard the man gave a small gasp. He shook his head worriedly. "Cenred?" He whispered. "Don't leave me just yet, stay with me. I need to know you're ok."

He whinced when his arm was grabbed harshly and he was pulled off the bed. "You already seen he's fine. Now it's time for our talk."

"No! He is not fine! He's beaten, bloody and bruised, and you're drugging him!" Merlin tried desperately to pull his arm away.

Arthur quickly got the upper hand by spinning Merlin around and holding the burnets arms to his back. "You know something, you are making me very angry, Merlin. And do you know what happens when I get angry? People get hurt." Merlin stopped his shruggle then. Then he froze as he felt Arthur lean forward so his mouth was by Merlin's ear.

"That's much better, isn't it." Arthur whispered a bit too lustfully for Merlin's liking. "Now, I don't think I want to talk anymore. I think I'm already too angry for that. So how about . . ." Merlin whimpered when his arm was twisted a little bit. "How about you and I do something else?" Merlin shut his eyes and held his breath.

"What the hell do you want?" Merlin said breathless through angry, gritted teeth.

"I thought it'd be obvious by now."

Merlin's eyes widen when he felt Arthur inhale and send a small kiss to his neck.

Review Please :)


	14. Chapter 14

Chater 14

"What the hell do you want?" Merlin said breathless through angry, gritted teeth.

"I thought it'd be obvious by now."

Merlin's eyes widen when he felt Arthur inhale, and send a small kiss to his neck. Merlin's eyes narrowed even more in anger and he suprisingly was able to spin around, pulling his arm away from the tall blond man.

Arthur didn't even look suprised, his eyes were expressionless as they followed Merlin's angry figure.

"You're crazy. And you're sick." Merlin eyed Arthur up and down in digust. "I'm with Cenred. I love him." Merlin pointed towards the room where his love was held captive.

"That can change." Arthur slowly walked towards Merlin, who gulped thickly and took one large step back, almost as if he were pulled. "I mean, look how easliy you moved on from me."

Merlin's lips lined at that. "Are you serious? You left me Arthur! You choose what you liked more than our love, and if you hadn't-"

"So you admit you love me." Arthur grinned wide.

Merlin shook his head irritated. "No, our love died a long time ago, Arthur. We have no hope left. Now, I will admit, even after you signed those contracts, I was heart-broken, yeah, but I thought about you for months afterwards. I cried hoping yoou would realize your mistake and come back. But then I also realized, why mourn something that never exited?" Merlin gave a have chuckle, half sigh. "So on that same day, I went to the library, and I met Cenred."

Arthur eyed Merlin wiith that same smile, it made Merlin shiver with anxiety. Arthur di not seem to be the same person. Like he wasn't in his right mind.

"Arthur, are you listening?"

"Yesss." The blond lick his lips and eyed Merlin once more. That was when his smile slowly vanished. He rushed over to Merlin who visibly flinched, waiting for a strike across the face, but istead gasped in suprise when his wrist was harshly grabbed. Arthur brought the wrist close to Merlin's face as if Merlin never seen his own hand before. "What the hell is this?"

Merlin's ocean-blue colored eyes stared at the gold band on his finger before staring straight into Arthur's royal-blue eyes so close to his. The blond's eyes narrowed even more.

"Answer me." He growled dangerously low.

Merlin shut his eyes and exhaled deep. Which his eyes shot open at the sudden yell.

"Answer me!"

Merlin gulped nervously then licked his lips and spoke in an almost whisper. "Cenred and I got married yesterday."

Arthur's brows narrowed." What?" He snarled angrily.

Merlin sighed once more then spoke in an even louder voice. "Cenred loves me. Enough to get married without waiting."

This seemed to make Arthur angry. Merlin didn't even get a chance to blink when he felt the sharp hit from the back of Arthur's rolled up fist.

Review Please :)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Merlin whinced in pain, gently touching his right cheekbone. This really was a serious problem he and Cenred were in. Arthur never, in the few years they knew each other lay a finger on Merlin. Now, as Merlin wiped at the bottom of his mouth with a trembling hand, he suddenly felt fear he's never felt before. The fear for his own, and Cenred's life.

He looked around the room he'd just realized he was in. Merlin exhaled in exsaparation, shaking his head. He pulled off the way-too-expensive looking blanket off of him. That was when he saw it.

"Really, Arthur?" He breathed as he pulled at the long chain leading to the end bed post. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He whispered.

As if to answer his question, the bedroom door opened revealing a straight faced-looking Arthur, that was until he saw Merlin sitting up and staring back, then he smiled way too big for his medium face. He walked over to the bed, a black tray in hand.

"Have a nice nap?"

Merlin never took his eyes off the blond as he spoke low. "Considering how it happened . . .?"

Arthur gave a small chuckle, and lay the tray on the small lamp table next to the bed. Then he reached and rubbed a thumb across Merlin's right cheekbone, trying to do it gently but failing miserably. Merlin gasped and pulled away.

"It's just a bruise, no broken bones. You'll live." Arthur reached to his left and grabbed a small mug, then he handed to Merlin, who for a moment only stared at the cup warily, before he shook his head.

"I'm not thirsty."

Arthur sighed tiredly. "What, you don't trust me?" Merlin's silence was answer enough. "Look." Arthur brought the cup to his mouth and gulp down whatever the drink was, then smacked his lips in satisfaction. "See?"

Merlin shook his head. "What the hell are you doing?"

Arthur stared confused.

"I'm not here to share a cup of tea, Arthur!" Merlin stated angrily. "Fact is, I'm here against my will, so either tell me what the hell it is you want, or you let us go!" He could see Arthur bite the inside of his bottom lip, and he could see the sudden seriousness on his face.

"Very well." Arthur's seriousness cut in suddenly. "Where is it?"

Merlin stared, squinting. "You have to give me more than that. What is it you think I have."

Arthur snarled annoyed. "My company."

Merlin stared for a short second before he chuckled low. "That's what this is about? And FYI, it's my company. You, Arthur Pendragon, have nothing. I wonder when that started. Let me see . . ." Merlin stated pointingly.

Arthur growled in his throat and brought a his hand to his waist pulling out a walkie-talkie that was hidden under his leather jacket. He brought the device to his mouth. "I need a little persuation here. Bring him in." He order.

Merlin's eyes narrowed at the blond.

"Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to start cutting off his fingers?"

Merlin exchaled in defeat. He shook his head. "I don't know where the papers are."

Arthur crossed his arms at his chest.

"I was robbed, at knife point. I had the papers in my safe at work. . . " Merlin sighed. "I don't know how they knew I had the safe, they just did."

"You expect me to believe that? That, you had my company in a piece of shit safe, in that piece of crap building you call a library?"

"It's a book store!" Merlin corrected forcibly. "And it's the truth!"

Just then, the bedroom door was kicked open, two men held a slightly limp Cenred, whose hands were tied at the wrists in front of him. One of the men who had a grip around his throat with his arm, roughly dropped the limp man to the carpeted floor.

"I'm telling the truth!" Merlin screamed and crawled onto his knees on the bed. He leaned forward, trying to grab Arthur's arm when the blond turned and walked towards the man on the floor.

Merlin could see Cenred look up at Arthur, and the man only chuckled at the blond. "You keep me this way. . . . because . . . you know I will kick your ass, boy." Cenred spat.

"Arthur?" Merlin called worriedly. He was now off the bed, pulling at the chain holding him to the bedpost.

Cenred groaned in pain as he tried to get up on his hands and knees. "Don't worry Merlin, we'll be ok." With that, now on all fours, Cenred rushed towards Arthur. The blond saw the attack coming though, from the slow-moving man. And he was able to see the small knife in Cenred's hand. Arthur grabbed the man's wrist.

Merlin flinched at the sound of the scream coming from Cenred's mouth when he wrist snapped.

Arthur now had the small knife in his hand, eyeing it for a moment before looking to the man man he knew carried the small knife. The man looked down at his belt frightened.

"I don't know how he got th-" He jumped in surprise when the knife came flying at him, he ducked out of the way. He looked at the knife stuck in the wall, then looked at his boss.

"Next time, I won't miss." Arthur threatened. He wiped at his mouth, then turned back to Merlin, who was staring at Cenred moaning in pain, holding his wrist.

"Now, Merlin. What are we going to do about my company?"

Review Please :) 


End file.
